


But I still believe though there's cracks you'll see

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, OT3, Threesome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È nauseante. L’accumulo di informazioni, la presenza solida e inquietante di Sherlock in salotto, le mani di Mary che scorrono sul suo petto mentre le labbra accarezzano il collo, delicate, morbide, quello che ha sempre sognato.<br/>“Rilassati.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I still believe though there's cracks you'll see

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per la notte bianca, per le uova di Pasqua di maridichallenge e perché Mary è bella, il canone ce lo insegna, per quel poco che vive, quindi amiamola.

È nauseante. L’accumulo di informazioni, la presenza solida e inquietante di Sherlock in salotto, le mani di Mary che scorrono sul suo petto mentre le labbra accarezzano il collo, delicate, morbide, _quello che ha sempre sognato_.  
“Rilassati.”  
Non è facile dar retta alle parole della donna, quando per anni ha creduto a qualcosa che era certo non esistesse più. Chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare al vero miracolo della sua vita, una persona che finalmente lo faccia sentire apprezzato, l’unica che sia riuscito a farlo sentire vivo dopo la dipartita – finta, a quanto pare – dell’unica persona che in fin dei conti ha amato davvero. Si lascia cullare dal brivido provocato dalle mani fresche di Mary che scendono sapienti ad accarezzargli la pancia, a giocare con la nuvola di peli del pube mentre le labbra trovano spazio sul suo collo, sul suo viso, sulla sua bocca. Si muove così piano che John comincia a perdere percezione della realtà, come se ci fossero un altro paio di mani a scorrere sul suo corpo. Sono più forti di quelle di Mary. Più grandi, più desiderose di sentire, toccare. Sospira, John, sentendo i muscoli sciogliersi al contatto famigliare – le sue sinapsi cedono, smettono di produrre pensieri di qualunque genere, almeno finché un altro paio di labbra si poggiano sulla sua schiena, e lì non può far nulla se non lasciarsi stringere, mordere, _amare_ , trattenendo il groppo alla gola che vorrebbe solo sciogliersi, dopo tutto quel tempo.

La mano di Mary accarezza i suoi capelli con una dolcezza materna. John riposa sul suo seno, respirando l’odore della sua pelle e chiudendo i cancelli della mente.  
Non dura troppo.  
“Dovresti parlare con Sherlock.”  
“Non ne ho assolutamente intenzione.”   
Mary lo prende per le spalle, allontanandolo gentilmente. John si sente più nudo di quello che già è. “John. Tu non lo hai visto negli occhi. Gli manchi davvero tanto. So che ti senti preso in giro, lo capisco, ma non pensi che meriti una seconda possibilità?”  
Abbassa lo sguardo, masticandosi la guancia tanto da sentire il sapore del sangue accarezzargli dolcemente la lingua. Sospira, alla fine, arrendendosi e infilandosi i pantaloni del pigiama, prima di uscire dalla camera.  
Sherlock è in piedi contro la finestra. È una scena così famigliare da far male.  
“Io ho creduto in te fino a quanto non ti ho visto.” Sherlock si volta, e il suo viso disteso gli fa male al cuore. “Poi ti ho visto e non ci ho creduto più.”  
Andrebbe avanti per ore, se potesse, lo insulterebbe fino a fargli sanguinare le orecchie. Ma poi Sherlock si avvicina, e il caldo che lo avvolge è così intenso che la lingua si annoda e non riesce a dire una parola.  
“Per favore,” sente sussurrare, così leggero, così poco da Sherlock. “per favore, non parlare. Non dire niente.”  
John trema e vorrebbe scappare. Le sue mani invece si aggrappano alla vestaglia di Sherlock.  
È a casa.


End file.
